Island Jungle
The Island Jungle is one of the areas in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. This is the first land area the players will embark on a journey. In this area, the players will unlock the Travelling Sage's Shop. In here, they will also encounter the first Zombie Hero Battle. Here you will encounter common basic and pirate foes, along with some new enemies. Overview Our adventurers embark on their journey for the Sunken Pyramid. The first land they step foot is an island jungle. Like the name suggested, it's a small island full of trees. This is just a small piece of the many island in the archipelago surrounding the Sunken Pyramid. This is the very first step for our players. Zombies and pirates lurked these woods, but some friendly residence are also abound. Story The SS Tacotanic sets its anchors on the shores of the Island Jungle. Crazy Dave said that the ship has ran out of fuel, so the Pyramid Raiders must improvise and build a new ship out of the island. The plants encountered the Travelling Sage once again, now offering them some new goods to sell as well as joining their journey. Shroomer and Camilla are talking about the Bloodpetal Tribe, in which Camilla describes the island they're in as their hunting ground. Camilla also found another boat in the shores, presumably the Zombie Hero's Boat. Dr. Zomboss has sent out his party of heroes to go after the Sunken Pyramid. The heroes moved to explore the jungles and then right after that, Impfinity ambushed them. Even with the Impfinity's cloning powers, he was easily defeated and forced to retreat. But he does ensure that his fellow heroes are going after them. The raiders then head on to follow Impfinity as soon as he escaped. They head straight then left. There, they found a Ritual Circle belonging to the Bloodpetals. They chose to defend it against a wave of zombies alongside a couple of Coconut Doctors who are offered as sacrifice. Here, they met Frog, the Amphibious Swordsman, and Cactopus, the Tentacular Terror. They joined the fight as well. After the battle, the Coconut Doctors bid thanks and offers to send them back to their village for they knew where the Bloodpetal settle. But as soon as they reach the coconut's boat, Impfinity hijacked it and a bunch of Tainted Treants Redacted summoned are riding along with him, annoying him as much as possible. The plants are once again resorted to using their foraging skills, building a boat out of the materials found in the jungle. Other miscellaneous stuffed happened like Cactopus and Meltfrost's game of Guess the Quotes ad Drip's little talk with Mr. Tree. Shroomer also got an autograph from Impfinity. Zones Safe Harbor - This is the place where our raiders set ground. This is where they met the Travelling Sage. This is their safe haven and every time they're vanquished, they revive back to this area. Ritual Circle - This is the Bloodpetal Ritual Circle, located west to the island. Players can reach here by going straight then turning right. Players can choose to defend the circle from invading zombies or not. Successfully defeating the wave will reward the final vanquisher a Voodoo Charm, a powerful ultimate summon item. Pirate Bay - This zone can be reached when players choose to turn right instead. This area is full of pirate zombies, and they also get to fight a wave of pirate zombies inside the bay bar. If you reach this area, you'll meet Captain Zombhook once again and he'll give you a ride to the next island. Ancient Golden Vault - This will only be found if the plants choose to go to the Ritual Circle. You can choose to go to it and lay a game of Guess The Quotes. In this game, the players are going to guess 3 famous quotes in a hangman-like gameplay. Encountered Enemies The following enemies are encountered in the Island Jungle Common Enemies: *Basic Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Pistol Zombie *Imp Rare Enemies: *Newspaper Zombie *Screendoor Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Smashing Gargantuar Bosses *Impfinity (Hero) Resource Gathered The following resources can be gathered in the Island Jungle. Materials: *Craftbox *Wood *Stone *Sand *Shell *Cobalt *Timber *Plastic (drop only) *Metal (drop only) Ingredients: *Water *Seed *Tuna *Sea Tomato *Sea Lettuce